


Jealousy

by caesarswolf



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarswolf/pseuds/caesarswolf
Summary: After living in the ape village for quite some time, you begin to feel some kind of way for a certain ape king. And you want Cornelia out of the picture.





	Jealousy

That long ago night haunted you: the night the apes attacked the human colony. The only person you spent much time with was your boyfriend. After your parents' disappearance he was good company, and you'd been together over two years. But that night he was taken from you, too. You couldn't forget the creature responsible – large, scarred, and blind in one eye. The dark ape had beaten your boyfriend to death in front of you. Luckily, you'd been spared, as he'd gotten distracted – no doubt on his way to murder another innocent human.

You now knew the name of the ape responsible – Koba. The apes' leader, Caesar, had taken you under his wing ever since. He'd pitied you, and you had no where else to go. At first you'd been wary, but you trusted that not all apes were like Koba. That had been nearly a year ago, and things were calmer now. You'd learned so many new things by living with the apes. As the months passed, you slowly started to understand sign language - and many of the apes were willing to teach you. They weren't the savages many humans believed them to be. Every day, you were thankful that Caesar had given you a chance.

You hadn't expected the ape king to grow so attached to you, but you didn't mind. He was remarkable. And you weren't afraid to admit it - you were attracted to him. You knew nothing would ever happen between the two of you, but still you imagined what it must be like to feel his fur, to lay your head on his broad chest and take in his scent. You found yourself thinking about it often... more often than you should, considering Caesar was with Cornelia. But you hated it. Sure, they seemed happy, but you were flat-out jealous – jealous over the fact that she got to have him whenever she pleased.

It was a cool fall evening and the apes had just finished their meal, always the same time every night. You were headed back to the little hut Caesar had kindly let you reside in when you caught a glimpse of him embracing Cornelia and their newest son, Cornelius. Your envy was kicking in. Why can't that be me? you thought to yourself.

Quickening your pace, you didn't notice the protruding tree root until it was too late and you were tripping face first into the dirt. Your eyebrow was bleeding, but in your embarrassment you didn't care. Your only concern was hurrying inside so Caesar maybe, possibly, wouldn't notice what just happened. To your dismay, Caesar came trotting over to you. 

He extended his arm, fully expecting you to take it. You hesitated, still bitter over having seen him with Cornelia. Don't be rude. He's trying to help you. After a pause you took his large, rough hand, and he helped you up as you swept the dirt off your clothes.

"Are you alright?" Caesar asked in that low, rumbly voice of his. You could listen to him talk all day. Your breath caught as he reached out and wiped the blood from your brow with his thumb.  
“Yeah, I'm fine,” you nodded, trying to laugh it off. Your face was red with humiliation, and you knew he most likely noticed the blush. You peeked around him, and saw that Cornelia was nowhere in sight. She must have already left for their hut. Strangely, Caesar was still holding your hand.

As he began to walk you inside, you realized that this was the first time you'd ever actually touched Caesar. No, it wasn't in the way you wanted, but this was the closest you were ever going to get. His hands were rough and calloused, but warm. He stepped in front of you, releasing your hand to open the door for you. The way he towered over your small frame was intimidating. So was the permanent scowl on his face, as if he was judging your every move. Although, given what he'd been through, you understood why he seemed so surly.  
You smiled up at him in thanks as you walked through the door. As turned to exhange your goodnights he followed you in, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't you have someplace else to be?" you asked, nodding in the direction of Caesar's home. He seemed startled by the question. For some reason, you wanted Caesar to know you were jealous. You wanted him to know that you longed to be the one to touch him, to give him what he needed.

Caesar shook his head slowly. "No. Just wanted to visit with you." The ape king stepped toward you, studying your face with his dark green gaze.  
"What about Cornelia? You don't want to leave her alone for too long.” You faced the other direction, avoiding his stare. Yeah, you were that kind of girl. Jealous over a fucking ape. Gently, Caesar took your arm, and pulled you into his soft chest.  
What was happening?

Breathing in his musky scent, you cautiously wrapped your arms around his muscular back. You rested your head on his coarse fur, stunned that he was actually hugging you. It was only a simple hug, you told yourself, yet a familiar heat swelled in your core. Caesar was attractive... who could blame you? Everything from his voice, his eyes, even that fucking scowl on his face made you want him. Caesar knew. He could smell it. Every time you were around him, those dirty fantasies played over and over again in your mind. The feelings weren't new, and Caesar wasn't stupid: he knew you wanted him.

You were so caught up in your exhilaration that you barely noticed Caesar had slipped his hand beneath your shirt, running his palm over your skin, so soft in comparison to his. His rough hands explored every curve until they came to a stop just below your bra. Right now, you craved him more than anything, and you grabbed his hand and slipped it under your bra. As he cupped your breast you squeezed his hand in place, a moan escaping your mouth. His touch was working you up, driving you wild. With a few small groans from him, the warmth between your legs somehow grew even hotter.

He reclaimed his hand from your shirt and slowly backed you up against the wall. His eyes, always so human, in this moment were animalistic. As soon as you hit the wall he flipped you around, pushing your face against the hard surface. His hands made his way down your body to tug down your pants. Your heart was beating a mile a minute... not that you had any complaints, but why was Caesar doing this? Large fingers slid against your ready slit, so aroused that you knew nothing would stand in his way.

You were throbbing for him, aching for his touch. Caesar slowly slid a single digit inside you and you shuddered with pleasure. He slipped in as deep as he possibly could, while holding you firmly in place with his other hand. Your breathing was heavy: maybe because you didn't expect this, but more likely because you were so desperate for him. He trapped you against the wall with his strong body as he fucked you with his thick finger. It had been so long since you'd been touched like this, but nothing had ever felt quite this good. Caesar grazed his sharp teeth along your neck, and it was almost enough to send you over the edge. Right now, you wouldn't care if he drew blood.

"Caesar... please, harder," you begged. Clearly he liked this idea, as he complied and slipped one more finger inside your tight sex, the sting quickly replaced with mounting pleasure. His soft fur tickled your back as he thrust his fingers inside you, and at his rapid pace you cried out. Caesar clapped a quick hand over your mouth. Shit, for a moment you'd forgotten the world – forgotten about Cornelia. You were pretty sure he didn't want her wondering what those cries were. Maybe it was awful, but the thought only aroused you more. Knowing this was forbidden, knowing Caesar was already in a relationship. The more you thought of it, the louder you moaned. You almost wanted Cornelia to hear you getting finger fucked by her Caesar.

Caesar curled his fingers inside you, hitting just the right spot. You were so close, you could feel it. It was all too much; Caesar didn't hold back as he pounded your slit, almost to the point of pain. His fingers were large, much larger than any human man's, and you liked this far more. You could feel your walls tighten around those fingers as you were rocked by pure pleasure. You cried out his name one last time as you came all over his fingers. You couldn't catch your breath, still throbbing as he slowly withdrew from you. You felt empty; you needed more. Turning around to face him, his own arousal was clear. Blushing, you tried to focus on his face. He offered you a small smile, and cupped your face with a calloused, rough hand. The tender touch didn't last as long as you'd hoped, and Caesar turned his head to look out the window.

"Be back tomorrow?" he asked, giving you a hopeful look. You simply nodded. As he advanced towards you, his customary scowl returned to his face. 

"Do not. Tell." And with that, Caesar turned around, and walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever story, so I apologize if it’s not very long. And thank you to the POTA group for encouraging me to post this. Lol.


End file.
